Quien sospecharía
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Bulma siempre fue una chica muy linda, ejemplar para muchos de los estudiantes y profesores normalmente la calificaban como tranquila, tímida, amigable etc. Pero es una de las razones por la cual ella es una de las asesinas mas famosas


Bueno nuevo fic único cap

Advertencia: gore y lenguaje un poco fuerte, Si gustas de los personajes como Goku, Milk ,18 o Vegeta no les recomiendo

U.A

Quien sospecharía

Bulma siempre fue una chica muy linda, ejemplar para muchos de los estudiantes y profesores normalmente la calificaban como tranquila, tímida, amigable etc. Pero es una de las razones por la cual ella es una de las asesinas más famosas, más buscada, muchas personas temen por ser una de las victimas pero como dice quien sospecharía de ella era una de las menores posibilidades y ya tiene a sus víctimas lista para un brutal asesinato y son cuatro jóvenes de su misma preparatoria y ahora están en un campamento, nadie allí está a salvo pero, quien sospecharía.

-Vegeta no crees que será divertido este lugar – dice un joven llamado kakaroto pero más conocido como Goku

-No sé quien fue el estúpido que le dio la idea al director de venir a este maldito campamento –

-No seas aguafiestas Vegeta será divertido y pasare más tiempo con Goku – dice Milk con sus ojos brillando con esperanza mientras observaba el lugar

-Yo no quería venir para estar rodeada de mosquitos me da asco solo ver este lugar – dice una de ojos azules ella se llamaba Akane pero todos la conocían por 18

-Que amargados son los dos, deberían ser como mi Goku y yo que tendremos mucho tiempo junto -

-Kakaroto as callar a tu arpía me da dolor de cabeza y mas con este lugar – dice un vegeta con el seño fruncido

-¡AQUIEN LE DICES ARPIA ENANO! –inquirió enojada la pelinegra

-eres un.- no pudo terminar ya que Goku interrumpió

-miren chicos que día más bonito je jeje- dice nerviosamente tratando de calmar el ambiente

-lo peor es que estaremos con la bipolar, el enano calvo y la azulita – dice 18

-no creo que sea tan malo, solo ignórenlos como lo hago siempre - dice Goku sin tomarle importancia

Por otro lado estaba Bulma apretando los puños y al lado sus dos mejores amigos Lunch y Krilin

-Bulma no te enojes son solo niñitos caprichosos –dice Lunch

-es que no puedo aguantar más sus insultos me estoy cansando ya –

-pero aguanta más Bulma tendrán su merecido algún día –dice Krilin

-creo que será muy pronto- dice Bulma en susurro para que solo lo escuche ella

Y así paso el día en el campamento todos se divirtieron, pero Bulma decidió que era hora de mover la carta ya que escucho a Goku decir -chicos que tal si vamos a la cocina que está abandonada, está cerca del lago- y pues como no tenían nada mejor que hacer fueron a observar el lugar pero nunca imaginaron que sería su último viaje

-están seguros que es seguro – dice Milk un poco asustada

-si estoy seguro – dice Goku mientras alumbra el lugar con la linterna

-vámonos este lugar es muy aburrido – dice 18

-no me digas que tienes miedo – dice vegeta

-como crees que voy a tener miedo de este lugar –

-pues de verían – dice una Bulma con una voz muy inocente y los cuatro jóvenes buscan donde proviene la voz pero todo se ve negro

Cuando despiertan están amarrados con cadenas en los pies y en las muñecas pegados a la pared

-que mierda pasa –dice Vegeta enojado

-sáquenos de aquí–dice Milk asustada

-Ho ya se quieren ir – dice Bulma apareciendo delante de ellos

-sácanos de aquí azulita – dice 18

-si no es gracioso –dice Milk enojada

-pues para mi si y mucho – dice Bulma mientras miraba el suelo

-Bulma de verdad para, queremos irnos por favor – dice Goku

-no, quiero jugar con ustedes –dice ella

-mira niña sácanos de aquí oíste – dice vegeta exaltado

-para Bulma esto no es gracioso vete con tus amigos perdedores y piérdete que me estoy cansando de esto y además se que el calvo enano le gusto y mándalo al diablo oíste bien azulita que ustedes no tienen derecho a estar en una escuela como esta no se qué hiciste para entrar, o capaz te acostaste con el director no jaja me das lástima – dice18 con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada desafiante

-no 18 yo no soy tu, pero dime que se siente de que tu hermano a muerto enfrente de tus ojos he – dice con una sonrisa dejando de mirar el suelo para observar los ojos azules de 18

-….-

-¿De que habla 18?- dice Milk asustada y confundida

-como lo sabes-dice ignorando a Milk

-pues bueno en el caso de que no lo saben, bien, yo se los diré, 18 tenia 2 hermano uno lo mataron ya que la fortuna no iba a alcanzar para ambos -

-eso es verdad-dice Goku

-…-18 solo baja la cabeza

-no es tu culpa – dice vegeta

-eso es verdad-dice Milk

-pero eso no implica que hiciste algo para detenerlo, tú querías esa fortuna pero como estamos en una sociedad que lo único que importa es dinero creo que mereces un castigo para ver su dolor – dice Bulma mientras camina cerca de unas cajas y busca algo con la mirada

En eso ella toma un martillo lo acerca a una pierna de 18 y lo estampa en su pierna

Haciendo que ella grite de dolor

-¡para que hagas!-dice Milk sin evitar lágrimas

-hago lo que debería ser hace tiempo- dice con una voz irreconocible mientras observa la expresión de dolor en la cara de 18

Así que toma el martillo lo estampa en su brazo derecho y luego al izquierdo asiendo que la sangre caiga y sus huesos queden hecho trizas ,18 no aguanta el dolor llora trata de hacer que razone al igual que Goku y Vegeta junto con Milk, pero pueden hacer nada para que detenga la tortura a 18, luego toma un cuchillo y se lo estampe en la pierna que está bien para luego cortar su cuello para ver como la sangre fluye rápidamente ,18 sigue con conocimiento asiendo que su dolor siga fluyendo mas y mas, toma otro cuchillo que saca de su chaqueta y se lo estampa en el cuello y lo va bajando asiendo que sus huesos vayan sonando y la sangre fluya mas y mas haciendo que debajo que de un charco de sangre, llega hasta el abdomen y para y dice:

-18 tienes la sangre muy dulce – y pasa su dedo por el cuchillo y lo pone en su boca saboreándolo como un caramelo

-¡eres una loca como se te ocurre hacer eso eres una maldita demente tú no puedes hacer eso, eres una mal nacida espero que te encuentren!- dice llorando Milk del miedo y rabia

-¿terminaste?-dice Bulma serenamente mientras vuelve al lugar donde encontró el martillo y toma algo mas pero con la oscuridad los cuatro jóvenes no pueden ver nada

-Bulma no sigas si es una broma para no es gracioso-dice Goku mientras la miraba

-no es una broma, es un juego y ahora quiero jugar con Milk – dice con una sonrisa cinica

-¡Bulma no lo hagas para por favor!- grita Goku

Bulma hace omiso a los pedidos de Goku, toma una katana y le ase cortes en el abdomen, Milk llora por el miedo y el dolor, le rogaban que para que pare y que no siga con el cruel juego pero seguía hasta que su cuerpo se le vea los intestinos y la piel dañada , depuse le corto un brazo derecho, después uno izquierdo la sangre le saltaba al cadáver de 18 a Vegeta y a Goku

Bulma ya estaba cubierta de sangre cada corte que le hacia su rostro reflejaba ira y dolor hasta que quiso terminar con eso tomo la katana la posesiono en su cuello y le arranco la cabeza, hubo un silencio hasta que Bulma dejo escapar una risa Goku no lo tolero mas y dijo:

-¡porque haces esto porque ella no merecía morir Bulma somos amigos y compañeros ¿porque lo haces, porque? si te molesto algo perdón de verdad perdón pero no sigas! – no pudo evitar las lagrimas de verdad tenía miedo no quería morir no quería que nadie muriera a manos de Bulma

-ella si merecía morir que no ves, la otra vez vi. Que ella compraba ropa paso al lado de un vagabundo, le pidió dinero ella se puso a gritar como una loca la gente pensó que hizo algo malo y lo alejaron de Milk no le basto con eso así que ella lo golpeo, sabes la rabia que me dio a ver como hizo eso solo por dinero – dice con la cabeza abajo mientras miraba sus manos llenas de sangre

Quedo un silencio, Bulma tenía los puños apretados hasta que suspiro y dijo:

-como tanto la quieres tu puedes ir con ella –así que tomo la katana y empezó a hacerle herida rasguños profundos y dijo:

-error 1 no somos amigos ni siquiera compañeros – y le enterró la katana en su abdomen

-error 2 no me gusta que hablen de mis amigos como si fueran basura – y se lo entierra en el pecho Goku sentía que el dolor nunca terminaría se decía en su mente donde está la niña tímida que conocí creo que en realidad nunca la conocí.

-y error 3 crees que por tener una fortuna te hace mejor persona eres detestable – y se lo entierra en la mitad de su cráneo asiendo que su cabeza se inunde de sangre, saca la katana del cráneo y sonríe mientras mira la sangre gotea

-e-eres una maldita demente como se te ocurre hacer eso eres desagradable, mátame ahora hazlo rápido –dice el sin miedo pero por dentro sentía mucho miedo

- no vegeta sabes que te deje al último para que veas como mueren tus amigos, y bueno será más rápido ya que hay cosas que decirte- toma un arma apunta y dice:

-1, me gustas y no tolero verte con las demás oíste – le dispara en su pierna

-2, siempre me evitabas y eso me dolía mucho – le dispara en el abdomen

-3, no sabes las veces que sufría por tu culpa - en su brazo derecho

-4, siempre hablabas de mi o mis amigos y eso era detestable – en su brazo izquierda

-y ultima pero la que más me duele , preferiste a la maldita de 18 mientras que yo siempre te quise por lo que eras pero abrí los ojos lo único que eres es un maldito bastardo – y le disparo en la cara asiendo que se comience a formar un charco de sangre

-t-te –enco-traran y tendrás…. Tu castigo-dice antes de caer muerto

- pero quien sospecharía jajajajajaja – ríe de una manera maniática

Bulma fue muy cuidadosa dejo cigarrillos, alcohol y drogas, dejo un arma en la mano de Vegeta para que pareciera que él fue el causante de todo eso y quemo la cocina para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente

Al final en el funeral todos los compañeros y profesores de curso fueron a ver como estaba la familia y apoyarlos. Dolor, angustia y miedo eso era lo único que decían, el caso estuvo andando durante cuatro meses y un año, ningún sospechoso, pero después paso el año y todo siguió normalmente pero **quien sospecharía**


End file.
